


maybe i'm falling for you

by wolfsbanex



Category: City of Bones, Shadowhunters, cassandra clare - Fandom, malec - Fandom, shadowhunterstv
Genre: Alec loves Magnus, Angst, Episode 1x12, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Lydia is awesome, M/M, Magnus loves Alec, alec is emotional, hurt!Magnus, sad!Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 15:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6860155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfsbanex/pseuds/wolfsbanex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which Alec is supposed to marry Lydia,<br/>but somehow he finds himself dancing closely with Magnus under the stars at 3 am.</p>
            </blockquote>





	maybe i'm falling for you

**Author's Note:**

> ENGLISH ISN'T MY FIRST LANGUAGE!
> 
> i was listening to some cheesy songs so i got in the mood for some fuffly fluff.
> 
> ♥ i'd be very thankful for kudos and comments! :)

 

_I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you_  
_Yes there's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you._  
_I've seen the paths that your eyes wander down_  
_I want to come too_  
  
_I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you_  
  
_No one understands me quite like you do_  
_Through all of the shadowy corners of me_

  
_I love so much_  
_All of the while I never knew_  
  
_I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you_  
_Yes there's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you._  
_I've seen the waters that make your eyes shine_  
_Now I'm shining too_  
  
_Because oh because_  
_I've fallen quite hard over you_  
  
_If I didn't know you, I'd rather not know_  
_If I couldn't have you, I'd rather be alone_

  
_I love so much_  
_All of the while, I never knew_  
  
_All of the while, all of the while,_  
_it was you_

_\- Landon Pigg: Falling in love ( at the coffee shop )_

 

Alec couldn't help but to feel awful. Lydia looked at him, worry written all over her face. Alecs eyes seemed so empty and lifeless that it made her heart break for him. She took his hand. „Alec. It's alright. We don't have to do this. All i want is for you to be...“, she spoke, but Alec just shook his head and looked her dead in the eyes. „No. I have to. For my parents. For Izzy and Jace.“ He breathed in deep and closed his eyes. He needed to think. His thoughts were a chaos. He would get married. Yeah. To a girl. A girl he doesn't like at all. She's pretty and selfless and friendly, but Alec just felt horrible thinking about her as his wife. Problem with all of this was, that he had no choice. He thought about the disappointment in his mothers eyes whenever he wouldn't listen to her orders. His father shaking his head. He was the oldest sibling. But why him? Why couldn't Izzy get married? Of course, he would never let anyone hurt his little sister, but just for this ordner, he wished he wouldn't be the one doing it. He loved someone else. His heart longed for this person. A person his parents just liked if he helped them. In his mothers eyes he was just a little, dirty demon, who didn't deserved to be so close to her son. So she decided to make Alec marry Lydia. She would be a good influence. In his life. His familyname. But Alec didn't gave a shit about that anymore. Why couldn't his parents see that they were destroying his life? That Alec was broken and slowly fading with every second he wasn't by Magnus' side. Magnus. He hasn't told him about the marriage yet. But did he had to? They weren't even dating. „Lydia“, he muttered and stood up. She followed him with her beautiful, blue eyes. „Yes?“ he opened the door and grabbed his stele, putting it into his pocket. „I have to do something. I'll be back.“ She nodded and let him leave.

 

He was standing in front of Magnus' apartment. He knocked and the door smashed open. „Alexander!“ Magnus sounded surprised. „Magnus. We have to speak.“ the warlock raised his eyebrow. „Alright, come in. You know you're always welcome darling.“ Alec sat down beside him and casually started playing with Magnus' fingers. They did this often. Just touching, holding hands and stuff. But they never talked about it. If it had a deeper meaning and all of that. „I'm getting married.“ he whispered. Magnus froze. „What?“ Alec swallowed. „My parents make me marry. I have no choice. God i don't want to do this.“ Alec buried his face in his hands and started crying. Magnus held him close and whispered sweet words into his ear. „Alec it's okay. It's okay.“ Alec looked into Magnus' eyes, deadly serious. „No it's not.“ Magnus looked so broken and sad that Alec could feel how his insides turned.

 

They were watching the sunset. On Magnus roof. Alec smiled. The sky faded into orange and yellow, a few pink stripes. They were both silent. Just thinking quietly to themselves and watching the sky how it slowly turned from colorful to deepblue. Magnus moved his hands and candles appeared everywhere on the roof. Alec couldn't take his eyes of the warlock. He couldn't tell him how strong he felt for him. But he did it anyway. „Magnus?“ Magnus turned his head. „Yes?“ „I think, maybe i'm falling for you.“ Alec stuttered. The warlock slipped his fingers between Alecs. „I have to marry her Mags. I can't do anything about it.“ Magnus nodded. „I know.“ Then he stood up and Alec was afraid he would just leave him alone under the nightsky, but then Magnus moved his fingers again and Alec could hear the soft sounds of a piano playing. „Dance with me Alexander.“ Alec felt his heart melt and soon he was in Magnus' arms. Alec buried his head in Magnus neck. „I think i'm falling for you too“, he heard the warlock whisper. Alec hugged him closer, leaving a little kiss on his neck.

 

It was bizarre. Here they were. Under the nightsky, dancing along to pianomusic. A warlock and a shadowhunter. Both in love with the other one. But one of them was supposed to get married. „I don't love her.“ Alec mumbled. Magnus sighed. Their foreheads were touching. „But i love you.“ Magnus layed his finger on Alecs lips. „Don't make this any harder than you have to. I know you'll be okay. You know, you don't really have to marry her. You could just say no and stay with me. Stay here.“ Alec froze, but then moved again with Magnus holding him close. Actually, Magnus was right. But then his thoughts showed him images of his mother again, looking disappointed. „I...i...“, he was stuttering. Alec felt his heart break when he saw a tear rolling over the warlocks face. His beautiful eyes looked so deeply hurt. „Kiss me Alexander.“ Alec stared in his face. „What?“ „Please, Alec, please. Just this one last time.“ How could he say no? Alec nodded and layed his lips on Magnus'. His insides felt like fire. His lips started to get warm. Magnus' hands were in Alecs neck, holding him closer. Alec layed his fingers on Magnus hip and pressed the warlock against him.

 

Their bodies pressed together, the music in the background, the nightsky above them and these overwhelming feelings inside of them both. Alec knew what he had to do. „I won't marry her“, he whispered and brushed his lips against Magnus'. He cupped the warlocks cheeks and looked him deep into his beautiful cat eyes.

 

**„I promise.“**

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed that little fluffy malec thing.
> 
> ♥ i'd be very thankful for kudos and comments! :)


End file.
